Unexpected
by Acetyl1
Summary: Amelia finds herself pregnant but she can not come in contact with the dad. How will Loki react when he finds out that he is going to be a father and how will Amelia react when she finds out that she is carrying a demi-god.


Unexpected

Stumbling she found a seat at the counter. With a hesitant smile the barkeeper came over.

"A vodka tonic, please " Amelia asked with a toothy smile. A sudden burst of giggles erupted outside of her control and for a moment she was doubled over bar counter in fits of giggles.

"Are you sure you should be drinking any more tonight, why not go home and get a good nights rest? " The barkeep was young and looked like he came straight out of high school and was also unsure of whether he should serve the clearly drunk girl.

"Please, do me this kindness and I will be forever in your debt " she begged mockingly while doing her best to wink seductively at the young man. Apparently, she was no good at it since the bar keeper just watched her weirdly.

"I think you should go home, you have had enough for one night" his words were final without the wiggle room she was so desperately was searching for.

From across the room the couple was being watched by a man who did not look a day over thirty with raven shoulder length hair. Green eyes followed their every move while ears strained to hear their conversation from the other side of the room. With a hint of surprise he noted that the girl was beautiful while she burst in to uncontrollable giggles. The otherwise plain face was lit with an inner fire while amusement was written across her face. He was drinking his sorrows away here in this midgardian hellhole while trying to ignore the troubles piling up. A fight with the All father had made him use in magic to transport himself here, in a bad temper he had not bothered to pick a specific location but rather let the magic decide for him and a bar seemed to be the place to be when searching for a place to forget one's troubles. The girl was still arguing with the man behind the counter but did not seem to make any progress, he felt sorry for the girl. She obviously wanted that drink badly and was, by the look of it, not getting a drink. Tonight had not been a good night for him but the girl looked entertaining enough so with confident strides he closed in on the bar.

She whipped her head around when she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder before gliding down her arm and finally come to rest at the counter, centimeters from her skin. Her arms were bear and the skin prickled at the unexpected contact, the touch had felt cold and left goosebumps along her arm. With eyes, seeking confrontation, she looked up to meet her unwanted suitor. She was met by a face built with sharp angles and soft curves. The angle between his jawbone and cheekbone, the sharp nose and the soft eyes came together to create a man who looked both cold and warm at the same time.

"Could we please have that drink now?" the man said while slightly nodding towards Amelia. Apparently the man had a grater influence over the bar keep than Amelia because the young boy went right to work with making the drink.

"I do not think we have had the pleasure of meeting. I am Loki" Amelia looked up at the man once again and this time she caught his eye while he offered her his hand for greeting. Quickly to not leave the man hanging she shook his hand, perhaps with more force than was strictly necessary but it did not seem to bother Loki.

"Amelia, I'm Amelia" she spluttered out while continuing to shake his hand. A heartbeat later she let go of his hand and gave him an apologetic smile.

Loki liked the girl, she was fun, drunk for sure but still she managed to look attractive with her brown shoulder length hair and intelligent eyes. With one look he understood that this was not her normal habitat. This was a bar full of regulars and locals in their sweats chatting away in their little groups. She on the other hand wore a knee length cocktail dress while sitting alone at the bar arguing with the bartender.

"What are you celebrating?" He asked with his eyes still on her face to trying to guess her answer while waiting for her reply.

"It's my birthday today. Yay, happy birthday me. I figured I should celebrate so I put on a dress and went here. Nice place don't you think?" She rambled while looking anywhere but Loki's eyes. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice but she hid it well. To stop her nervous blabbering he put his hand back on her shoulder while giving her a stern look.

"Calm down, little one" he said in low voice while slowly rubbing circles with his thumb on the bare skin of her shoulder. She was undeniably attractive and tonight had been awful so why make the best of it, he thought while let his hand fall onto her arm.

"Yes, yes calming down" she spluttered out but was interrupted by the hand on her shoulder. She liked his touch, it was cold against her too hot skin. Her mind was already conjuring up future scenarios involving his cold touch on her to hot skin. Amelia's gaze trailed from his fingers, up his arm to his eyes which were already watching her. She could feel the pressure start to build in her stomach and she took a deep breath which brought her his smell, a mixture of soap and wood. Quickly she thought about whether she wanted to continue or not. But her she was, alone on her birthday after a miserable day and a hot guy was hitting on her, so why not take advantage of it. With that thought in her mind she leaned forward, and placed a hand on his upper thigh to balance herself. While keeping eye contact she leaned forward the last couple of centimeters and let her lips meet his.

Her lips were warm and demanding, coaxing a response from him. Loki was stunned by her forwardness but quickly found his feet when her hand slowly squeezed his inner thigh. He let his left hand thread into her hair so he could better control her head while his right hand landed on her hand, on his thigh. She groaned when he angled her head to be able to better dominate her mouth and she once again squeezed his thigh while moving her hand higher up. He could feel his arousal against his pants but also at the back of his mind urging him to take her somewhere more private. Once again she squeezed his thigh and that was it for Loki, he pulled back and took a deep breath. Amelia was winded and flushed while she squirmed in her seat trying to ease the pressure between her thighs. Therefore, when Loki offered her his hand she took it without a second thought.

The sun was bright, too bright, she shut her eyes quickly and turned around to get away from the hurtful beams. When she had turned on to her stomach she could feel a sharp edge stab he cheek and confusion trickled in to her consciousness. The sheets were to soft and her head hurt, why was it hurting. A unfamiliar but very pleasant scent of forest and soap was wrapped around her senses and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was clad in a white, silk, dress shirt. Suddenly, she remember last night. She had followed a man home and the rest of the night was pleasantly fussy, but where was he now. The edge stabbing her cheek crossed her mind so she reached for the item in a sluggish move. Like she feared it was a peace of expensive paper with a hotel logo at the bottom. In a extravagant handwriting someone had written: "Breakfast is on its' way. Hope you enjoyed last night. Loki". Amelia could feel a blush creep across her face while she read the last world and short sequences from last night was splayed before her inner eye. It had definitely been a good birthday. The man in question was nowhere in sight so she rolled out of bed slowly to go search for him.

Ten minutes later she had given up the search and was standing out on the balcony admiring the view, she could see all of Central Park from up here. The suite was massive; complete with two bedrooms, a dining room, a living room and tree bathrooms. Amelia was smiling while she watched the tiny people mill around in the park. She wondered who Loki was, obviously he had money and the good looks but was still hanging around scruffy bars on lower Manhattan. She did not regret the night she had spent with Loki. It had been a fun, drama free night. The only regret was the huge amount of alcohol she had consumed, her head was throbbing like crazy and her eyes were stinging from the bright morning light. Behind her she hear a knock from the door.

"Room service" someone called so she turned around and jogged to the door and threw it open, she was craving saturated fat and fast carbohydrates. A smell of bacon and pancakes hit her when she open the door.

"Where would you like your breakfast, madame?" Amelia gestured vaguely in the direction of the dining room.

Later when she has finished her breakfast alone at the eight seat table she dropped her napkin in her lap and went to get dress. Unfortunately, the only clothes she had except the dress shirt was her dress from last night which meant that she had to make the walk of shame across Manhattan to her apartment. She compromised by wearing the dress shirt on top of her dress to maintain a bit more modesty. Dressed and ready she walked down to the lobby, trying to ignore the judgemental looks people were throwing at her. The thought occurred to her that he might not have payed for the room so with hesitant steps she walked up to the front desk.

"How way I be of assistance to you?" said a perky girl behind the counter with a condescending smile.

"I have stayed in one of your rooms and would like to know if it have been payed for" Amelia said and wondered if it had been a mistake asking instead of just walking out.

"What room did you stay in?" the girl asked still with that annoying smile on her lips.

"I don't know. It was on one of the top floors with a view of the park" Amelia said hesitantly.

"Oh, I see. I will check right away, madam" Immediately she tapped something in to the computer before she looked up.

"Everything has been payed for. Though, Mr. Laufeyson did leave something here for you" the girl behind the desk bent down to search for something beneath the counter. Soon she surfaced again.

"He left this for you this morning before he left" she gave Amelia a note with a number on it and a short message. Amelia took the message a quickly read it. "If you ever wish an encore of last night, please give me a call" Humiliated, Amelia scrunched up the note and pushed it in to Loki's dress shirts' breast pocket before she turned her back at the receptionist and stormed out of the hotel.


End file.
